pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moretta Dragonlady
Either this is Michelle, or I am being baited so fucking well. ¯\(°_o)/¯ Either way, I have no regrets. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :The eyes of this dragon are eternal Vince, I would tread lightly lest you feel the ancient immolation of the primordials [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 02:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I laughed. You're sig would be better with black instead of read. I am a Dragon In Flight btw. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Traditional dragon colors are red and green, not black. You might want to change your signature to black though... same color as your charred remains [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 02:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: Stop E-Bullying me, I don't know how to change my signature anyhow. :( So mysterious stranger, let us be friends and battle in the forest. There in the midst of the battle a giant Dragon flies down and with our teamwork we take it over and then we storm Lion's Arch with our new dragon and Her flock as we siege the town and conquer it over the White Mantle. My name is Vince, what is yours ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Will you be in Lion's Arch? [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 03:00, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Why on Earth would I go to Lion's Arch? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I put on my Wizard Robe and Hat. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::to meet me there [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 03:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: If you want to meet me, guest me to eyes hall. Till then, I know you're trying to bait me and trying to exploit the fact that you want to me in IRL just to have your way with me. I WILL NOT HAVE IT. EVER. I will have you know I am very sensible player with a wondeful sense of humor, nor do I find saying "nigger" or "autist" fun to say, or topics about pedophilia or rape. I am a good person unlike you mysterious stranger. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I have been on this world since its inception, my draconian eyes have witnessed the dawn of humanity. It will take more than fictionalized conversation to slow play the master. [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 03:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: I put on my wizard robe and hat. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) the fuck? she thinks she is an actual dragon or something? i lol'd :me,too; me, too. ::It's not too hard to believe... I mean I'm a dragon, you're a troll [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 05:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm deffinetly not a troll.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 02:21, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::A pity... at least troll hide is slightly resistant to Dragon's breath [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Moretta_Dragonlady Moretta] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Moretta_Dragonlady DragonLady] 03:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC)